


long enough

by fluffysocks



Series: buckynat spy fluff [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysocks/pseuds/fluffysocks
Summary: “Behave. We don’t have the time.”





	long enough

“Oh,” Natasha said, the morning after she got home from Siberia. She was running her hand through Bucky’s hair, some of the strands catching against her skin. Her hands were still rough from the cold air. They would be smooth and buttery soft again within the week, manicured and moisturised into an air of harmlessness - but he liked her like this, when her edges were a bit more visible.

He’d had to buzz his hair short for a mission a while back, but while she was gone it had grown out enough that he’d gotten it cut properly. It was long enough again, on top.

Bucky leaned into the touch, and she obliged him and closed her fingers in his hair, tugging a little. He smiled at her over the edge of his pillow, let himself go pliable. Her eyes moved over his back, down. He wiggled, and she rewarded him with a light smack.

“Behave. We don’t have the time.”

Bucky groaned theatrically, but he pushed himself out of bed. He knew they both had a day ahead of them. Nat had the last of her debriefings about Siberia. Steve and Sam had their shift planning meeting early, and after that Bucky was supposed to join them for practicing a new aerial maneuver. Which Sam and Steve had invented by means of sheer desperation and the skin of their teeth.

Bucky shuffled into the bathroom, and immediately stuck his head back out.

Natasha was sitting up among the pillows in the sleep shirt he had shrugged off after she came to bed the night before. She was sipping from a mug of coffee - and where had that come from? Her hair was a total mess. He could see the dark shadows under her eyes, the dark line on her mouth where her lip must have gotten split in combat.

“Do I have something on my face, James?” She asked. 

Well, half of her hair, the other half sticking up wildly. He shook himself.

“I do. Am I shaving now or after I get home?”

Natasha threw her head back and laughed, and then immediately winced and went for the tissues on his nightstand to dab at the re-opened split.

Bucky rolled his eyes and retreated back into the bathroom. Tonight, then.


End file.
